Sheila Potter
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: Harry has a twin sister who was elsewhere on that horrible night. Neither one know about each other until Sheila moves to Privet Drive. They find out their story. Can they over come all the obstacles they face first year?
1. Prologue

This is my first story, so I ask that people don't criticize it to badly. I own nothing in my story except my character, Sheila, and any details I add that aren't in any books. The rest is J. K. Rowlings.

**********

Prologue

Halloween. Nobody expected anything to happen. Children ran from house to house yelling, "Trick or Treat!" A young girl, about one year old, was at her mother's friend's house. She knew nothing of what was to happen that night and how it would change her world.

It was late, and the girl was fast asleep. She had a dream, but she couldn't see much, just someone falling down. Then someone in a cloak was there. Suddenly a flash of green light hit someone.

The girl cried out in pain. A woman came in to see the girl holding her arm, crying. The girl held out her arm for the woman to see. A scratch had suddenly appeared on her arm. The woman was baffled. The girl had been fast asleep. How did that happen? Then the scratch began to glow. The girl screamed in pain, but nothing could be done.

Sheila sat up in bed, wondering how she had this memory of something that happened ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding out about Harry

I will try my best to submit at least two chapters per time. I can't make any promises, but I know what it's like to read a story that isn't finished. I just ask for your patience and any reviews people have would be great. I think I probably need all the help I can get.

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and characters.**

Chapter 1: Finding out about Harry

Sheila tried to get that memory out of her head. She hadn't seen it in forever, and she had to remember it now. She decided to get downstairs and help her mom unpack. They had just moved here from America, though she was born here in England. Her parents had died long before she could even remember, and she lived in an orphanage for a few years before being adopted.

She looked in the mirror. Sheila didn't think she was beautiful, but she knew she was far from ugly. She had jet-black hair that came down to the middle of her back. But what she loved were her eyes. They were green and they looked nice. The only thing was that she wished she didn't have to wear glasses. Her eyes didn't look as good with them. Her mom had already told her she could get contacts when she turned thirteen.

Sheila spent the morning in the house, but got bored, so after lunch she went out to explore the neighborhood. Unfortunately most of the houses were so perfect they were unnatural. Just when she was about to head home, she saw a boy that looked like the last type of person who would live in this neighborhood. She decided to go meet him.

"Hey. I'm Sheila Dula. I just moved in down the street."

"Yeah. Uncle Vernon was talking about that," the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Harry had messy black hair and broken glasses. Sheila felt sorry for him. Then she noticed two things that stood out. One was that he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. What she noticed more though was that he had the same color eyes that she did. But then when she saw his scar again she unconsciously started rubbing her arm.

"How did you get that scar?" Sheila found herself asking before she realized it.

"My parents died in a car crash. This is what I got when I survived," he said simply. Sheila could tell that he believed it, but that it was a lie. She wondered who would lie to him about something so personal.

"Why are you rubbing your arm like that?" Harry asked. Sheila jumped. She hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"Don't worry about it. My arm is just bothering me," Sheila lied. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then grabbed her arm. She tried to make him let go but he pulled up her sleeve before she could pull away. He stared at her arm for a moment.

"What…?" he said as he stared.

Sheila sighed and looked at her scar as it glowed. "I never figured out why it did that. Sorry I tried to lie. It's just to weird to show people."

"I was trying to figure out why you wore long sleeves in the summer."

Suddenly a voice yelled out "BOY! COME HERE!"

Harry sighed. "I have to go."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sheila asked.

Harry grinned. "Of course not. See you around sometime maybe."

Sheila grinned back. "I better."

*****

The summer wore on and both Sheila and Harry spent as much time as they could out of the house. Even when they weren't talking to each other it felt natural to just sit in silence just staring into space.

One day in July, as Sheila was thinking about her birthday the doorbell rang. Sheila's mom went to get it. Someone came in and they went into the living room to talk. Sheila just hummed to herself until they came into the kitchen. With Sheila's mom was a tall woman who looked very strict.

"Sheila, This is Professor McGonagall. She has said that she wants to talk to you."

"Hello Sheila," Professor McGonagall said. "We've had this planned for a while now."

"What? What have you had planned for a while?"

"I forget that you don't remember much, if anything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You are a witch."

Sheila was stunned. A witch? Sure strange things seemed to happen to her, but this was too weird.

Professor McGonagall continued. "You won't remember much about your parents or brother, but it is important you know about them."

She went on to tell the whole story. By the end Sheila was willing to believe it because it explained several things that wouldn't be explainable any other way. She discovered that she was Harry's twin. That was just too weird. Then when Professor McGonagall told her about how Harry actually got his scar Sheila gasped. Professor McGonagall was looking at her so Sheila slowly pulled up her sleeve and showed the glow of her scar.

"I'm able to remember being asleep and dreaming something like what you told me and waking up crying in pain. It just suddenly hurt and started glowing. I've worn long sleeves since then.

Professor McGonagall looked astonished, than gathered herself. "I would rather you not talk to Harry about this yet. He will find out when he finds out." Then she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sheila. "This contains everything you need. School starts on September 1st."

She had just started to the door when Sheila asked, "Can I tell Harry about being his twin at least?" She had to know.

"I suppose, seeing as you see a lot of each other. I must leave not." And with that she left.

Sheila headed to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the letter. She was startled to see the name on it. Then it dawned on her. Of course it would say Sheila Potter. She just wasn't used to it. She needed to though; it was highly unlikely people wouldn't notice how similar Harry and her looked.

After a moment she decided to go tell Harry what she found out, or at least the part she was able to tell him.

When she found Harry, he was sitting outside, looking depressed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

My first letter ever, and they have to take it," Harry sulked. "It even had the cupboard I sleep in on it."

Sheila could figure out what was in it, but couldn't tell him. All she said was, "I'm sure that whoever it is will find a way to get it to you, no matter what." Then she tried to figure out how to say this next thing. "Harry, I just found out who my parent were." She started blushing.

After a few minutes Harry grew impatient. "Well, who were they?"

"Their name was…" Sheila said the last part to quiet for anyone to hear.

"I couldn't hear that."

Sheila grew even redder. She took a few deep breaths, but even then wasn't able to say it above a whisper. "Potter." She was trying to figure out why this was so hard to say.

Harry just stared. Sheila couldn't stand it. She got up and started to leave, wondering if she just destroyed their friendship, but Harry seemed to finally come to his senses. He stood up and looked at her. "You're my sister?"

Sheila smiled at that. "Actually, I'm your twin. I would have thought that you would have realized that. I mean we only have the same hair color, eye color, and birthday."

They laughed at that. Then Harry looked at the time. "I really should get back before Uncle Vernon realizes I've been gone so long. But thanks for finding a way to cheer me up. See you around…sis"

**I really do ask for any reviews. I can't do a better job if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Also if you would rather only one chapter at a time I will be able to put them up sooner. Please give any advice or anything.**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

I know that my first chapter went fast. I'm still not used to this, but I think this next chapter should be slower. I know that I said that I would probably be submitting two per time, but I think it will be more likely if I get bored I will submit stuff. So people who like this story should be lucky. I can get bored easily. Also when Sheila is going to Harry and her vault, I wasn't sure how to phrase it, so if she sounds snobby lets just say she's nervous.

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and characters**

Chapter 2: Diagon AlleyOver the next week Harry was still upset. The Dursleys kept the letters from him. Near the end of the week they even boarded up all the cracks in the house to keep letters from getting in. Then suddenly all of them left. Sheila couldn't figure out why. She was confused and upset. Her mom decided that the best thing to do was to head to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. So on Sheila's birthday they headed out.

Sheila wondered how this was supposed to work. Muggles couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron, and that was how they were supposed to get in. Sheila knew that her mom was considered a muggle, though she would never had said that to her. So instead as they got there Sheila took her mom's hand and lead her inside.

Her mom must have been astonished to see nothing, then suddenly be in a building. Nobody noticed as they walked to the door that led to a brick wall. Sheila pulled out the paper that said how to get into Diagon Alley. Because her mom was a muggle and she didn't have a wand she realized that the only thing she could do was to go back into the pub and ask someone to help them. A man in a turban realized that she must be a Hogwarts student and gave her some help. He then introduced himself as Professor Quirrell. As he turned around and walked back into the pub she felt a small pain in her arm. Ignoring that she grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her in.

"Sheila, you need to be more patient. It isn't exactly going to run away," her mom said.

"I know. I'm just too excited."

Going slower, they headed over to Gringotts. As they headed up the steps Sheila noticed on the doors it said

Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Wondering why anyone would ever want to steal from Gringotts she headed inside with her mom. As she looked around she realized that it wasn't humans who worked here. Then remembering what the sheet of paper said, she realized they were goblins.

They headed to the nearest open counter and Sheila stepped forward. In the envelope had been a key and a note telling her that it belonged to her vault at Gringotts. This would help pay for things, seeing as they weren't exactly rich.

As she headed to the counter the goblin looked at her. "Um, I'm Sheila Potter." She still felt weird saying that. "I would like to get some money from my vault please." One of the goblins came over and led them to a cart. They got in and it started going. Sheila's mom closed her eyes, most likely trying to figure all this out. But nothing could stop Sheila from looking around. She looked up and thought she saw bats on the ceiling, but when she looked up again couldn't tell if she actually saw anything. As they passed an underground lake she thought she saw a fin of some type come out of the water.

Finally they got to the vault. When it was opened she saw more money than she had ever seen in her life. This was all hers and Harry's. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know how much she should take, so she just took a random amount and hoped it would suffice. As they headed back over the underground lake Sheila leaned over the side of the cart to get a better look, but this time her mom was paying attention, and pulled Sheila back into the cart.

When they got back outside, they started shopping. At first Sheila's mom tried to insist on paying for stuff, but Sheila refused to let her do that. She could buy her own things now, and she didn't want her mom having to worry about it. Finally Sheila's mom gave up, but insisted on buying a birthday present. Sheila consented to that, knowing that her mom was going to feel guilty if she didn't buy something.

"Mom, why don't you go buy whatever birthday present you want to get me, and I'll go try on cloths." Sheila suggested.

They split up, and Sheila went to Madame Malkins. There was already a boy in there. He had red hair, lots of freckles, and was about her age. She guessed he was going to be starting Hogwarts as well. She decided to go greet him.

"Hi. I'm Sheila Dula." She was going to refuse to tell her real name as long as was possible. "Are starting Hogwarts this year also?"

"Yeah. I'm Ron Weasley," He said. "My brother is back there. He needed new robes badly."

Then the boy came out. He was red-haired as well. "Well Ron, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you at school Sheila." Then they left.

Madame Malkin then came and took some measurements so that Sheila could be fitted right. It took a while, and she wasn't used to this, but it was eventually done. Then she went to Ollivanders, where she would meet up with her mom. She couldn't wait to get a wand. It was one of her favorite things she was looking forward to.

She walked in, and immediately a man came out of the back of the shop.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. I was wondering how much longer it would be until I saw you." Sheila sighed. She wondered how Mr. Ollivander knew, but then again, he seemed like the kind of man who would know just about everything.

He beckoned Sheila forward to start trying wands. It seemed like she had tried the whole shop and she still didn't have a wand.

"Hmm, very difficult, just like…" Mr. Ollivander trailed off, thinking. Then he ran off to get something he hadn't thought of in decades.

"Here we go, oak and phoenix feather." He handed it to me.

Sheila picked it up and knew immediately that it was the one. Then she waved it and blue sparkles came out the end

Mr. Ollivander looked thoughtful. "Strange…"

"Forgive me for asking, but what is strange?"

"The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand also gave one that is in your brother's wand, and the wand of the wizard who gave him that scar."

Sheila shivered. That was scary thinking of sharing the same core as Voldemort. But it couldn't possibly matter. A wand was a wand. Even if they shared the same cores, surely nothing would happen.

Mr. Ollivander had one more thing to say. "I will tell you the same thing I told your brother. I think we can expect great things from you."

Sheila walked outside and waited for her mom. Luckily it wasn't much longer until she showed up. Sheila saw that her mom had a carrier with her. When she got closer she saw that in the carrier was a little black kitten. She cuddled it for a while before she realized it was a girl.

"Thank you mom. I love her."

"You know she's a girl?" Sheila's mom was astonished.

"Yeah. I don't know how, I just do."

"Well, lets get going. It's getting late, and we need to get home."

When they got home, Sheila first noted that Harry and the Dursleys were back. Then she went to her room and started brooding over what Mr. Ollivander had said.

How could he expect great things from her? When she got to school she bet she would be know as Harry Potter's twin sister. She wasn't the one who survived Voldemort trying to kill her. Then she grinned. Knowing Harry, she knew that he would hate all the attention he would get. But still, she would have to work doubly hard to get a name for herself. She decided to start by reading the books she got. With any luck she would answer every question in class and be the smartest one in their year.

**As before I still need reviews. I have gotten a few, and thank those of you who did. You helped me out. Also if anyone has any ideas for what might be able to go in the story be sure to share it. Just because it doesn't make this story doesn't mean it won't make a later one in the series, because yes I do plan on doing all seven books.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

I've finally figured out a little more of how I'm going to do this story, so if I go fast, I'm sorry. I'm planning on making this story about all seven books, just because most of the stuff is just going to be the exact same thing, just with Sheila also. I will make sure that the parts that explain more about Sheila are longer though.

**I'm also trying another fanfic for anyone who hasn't found out yet. I haven't gotten far yet though. But I will probably be putting up a chapter a week for each of the stories.**

**J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books.**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Sheila saw Harry several times over the next month. He looked happier than she had ever seen him, but she could tell that he hadn't realized that if he was a wizard, that would obviously make her a witch, seeing as she was his twin sister. She smiled, but never told him. She wanted to surprise him on the train.

Finally September 1st came. Sheila asked Harry if he needed a ride wherever he was going. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized. Harry accepted, but told them just to drop him off at Kings Cross Station.

Sheila kept a straight face, and only started laughing after they dropped Harry off. Sheila's mom just shook her head thinking how cruel children could be sometimes. Then, after they parked, Sheila jumped out of the car, and just about dragged her mom to where the platform was supposed to be.

"Where is it?" Sheila's mom asked.

"Um…we're supposed to walk through this brick wall." Sheila answered, realizing how stupid it sounded.

Sheila's mom sighed. "I should have known." Then she smiled. "Lead the way. You know how to get there better than I do."

Sheila smiled. Then she grabbed her mom's hand and walked through the wall.

The platform was filled with steam from the steam train that was sitting there. On the side it had big letters that spelled out "HOGWARTS EXPRESS".

"Mom, I'm going to get on the train and see if I can find someone to sit with."

"Alright. I'll see you for the summer." Sheila had already asked her mom if she could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, so she could give Harry support.

"Bye mom." She said, then headed onto the train.

She passed Ron and his family as she headed to the train. She didn't say hi though because they looked distracted.

Ron's little sister was tugging on her mom's sleeve asking, "Can I see him mum? Please?"

Her mother didn't seem to thrilled at that. "You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo."

Sheila kept walking, smiling to herself, knowing who they were talking about.

On the train most compartments already had several people in them. Finally she found a compartment that only had one girl in it. She had bushy brown hair and was reading one of her textbooks. Sheila walked into the compartment.

"Can I sit with you?" Sheila asked.

The girl looked up. "Sure." Then she introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Sheila realized that everyone was eventually going to find out her name anyway, so there was no reason to pretend otherwise. It would just make people more upset when they found out.

"I'm Sheila Potter."

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked, curious.

Sheila blushed. "He's my twin." Hermione looked astounded. "We actually just met. I don't remember it, but apparently I wasn't at the house when…" She trailed off, then shrugged.

Hermione must have realized that Sheila wasn't going to say anymore, so they started talking about other stuff. The train had already left the station by that point. Hermione had muggle parents. That was why she was reading the textbook. She was positive that she wouldn't know enough. Sheila told her how she was adopted, and that she was positive that unless she proved otherwise she would only be known as Harry Potter's twin. They had already changed into their robes, when a boy came into the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? He's gone missing and I can't find him." The boy looked devastated.

"No, but we can help you look for him."

The boy smiled. "Thanks. I'm Neville Longbottom."

They headed out to try to find the toad. Sheila was also looking forward to seeing Harry. She hoped he had found at least one person to sit with. If he hadn't she would be very depressed and upset that she didn't sit with him.

Neville went farther ahead to look for his toad while Hermione and Sheila looked around in the nearby compartments. While Sheila looked in an empty compartment, Hermione asked the occupants of another compartment. Sheila went to join her, and smiled when she saw it was her brother and Ron.

"Hi Harry." Sheila greeted them brightly. "Hi Ron."

Harry just stared at her. She giggled. "You should have realized I would be coming."

"I didn't think about it." He admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confused.

"This is my twin I was telling you about." Harry said.

Ron glared at me. "You lied to me! Why didn't you tell me your real last name."

Sheila looked down, ashamed, and said, "I did tell you the truth partly. Before I knew my last name was Potter, it was Dula. I was adopted. It's hard getting used to a new name, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Hermione provided a distraction by noticing Ron had his wand out and asking, "Are you going to do a spell?"

"Well…I was going to try one my brothers gave me." His ears turned red, and Sheila guessed that it wouldn't be good.

She didn't hear the spell though, because she looked at his rat and noticed it looked strange. She couldn't figure out why she was worried about it, but she didn't want to have it around.

Hermione disrupted Sheila's train of thought though. "You call that a spell? It isn't very good. I'm going to go look for Neville's toad some more. You coming Sheila?"

"No. I'm going to spend some quality time getting to know my brother and his friend." Sheila said, smiling. Ron and Harry groaned.

Hermione walked out saying, "See you later then."

It wasn't much longer before we got interrupted. A blond boy came in with two other boys.

"So it's true that Harry Potter is on the train," he said. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted. Malfoy turned to him. "No need to ask who you are, not with your red hair, ratty old robes, and old want. You're a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll find some families are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Sheila stood up and pointed at the door. "Get out!" she shouted. She could feel her blood coursing through her veins. This boy didn't deserve anything. He offended her friend then tried to turn her brother on him too.

"Who are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Sheila Potter. Get out and don't offend my friends of try to get my brother to hate my friends ever again!" she shouted.

"Fine! But you Potters better watch yourselves." Then he turned and left.

She turned back to Ron and Harry to see them staring at her. "What?"

"What happened to you?"

"I just got upset. I'm not going to let him insult my friends like that."

Harry and Ron just stared at her, then Harry said, "That's not what he's talking about."

"What then?" Sheila started to get a bad feeling about this.

They looked at each other, then Harry said, "You're glowing."

Sheila looked down and realized she was. What happened?

"I don't know what happened. I'm not used to this."

"It might be because you got angry. Have you ever got that angry before?"

"No."

Hermione walked in at that moment. "Well we found Neville's toad and…what happened?"

Sheila blushed and looked down. At least it was starting to fade a little. "Well I shouted at Malfoy, and when I got mad, this is what happened."

"Can you calm down any?"

"I have. It's better than it just was." Even as she looked the glowing dimmed even more. "I'm not used to any part of me glowing except my scar."

"You have a scar also?" Ron asked. "And it glows like you are right now?"

"Don't tell anyone please." Sheila pulled up her sleeve.

"Wow. It's glowing even more than you are." Sheila pulled down her sleeve.

"Please don't stare at it. I'm just glad it isn't somewhere I can't put clothing over, or it would be more visible than Harry's."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry said, sarcastically.

"How did you get it?" Ron wasn't one to just let something go.

Sheila sighed. "I'm not sure. All I know is that it happened when Harry got his scar. I don't know much else."

"When…" Ron started but Harry gave him a look and he didn't continue. I gave Harry a thankful glance, then got up.

"I've stopped glowing so I'm going to head back to the compartment. You coming Hermione?

"Yeah."

"See you guys when we arrive." Sheila said.

Hermione left first, then as Sheila closed the compartment door she could have sworn she heard Ron say, "If your sister is going to hang out with that know-it-all, I don't know if I could stand being around her."

Resisting the urge to go back in and smack Ron, Sheila headed back to the compartment. she looked out the window the rest of the ride there, wondering if she was going to surprise herself any other ways, and if she would be able to keep this from the rest of the school.

The train finally got to Hogwarts. Everyone got off the train. A voice rang through the crowd.

"Firs' years over here!" a tall man called out from the crowd. Sheila realized that that must be Hagrid. He had taken Harry shopping for his school stuff. He seemed like a nice guy.

Sheila and Hermione met up with Harry and Ron. They were going to cross the lake. Wondering what was in the lake, Sheila cautiously got into the boat.

As they crossed the lake, Sheila decided to ask Harry a question. She didn't want anyone to hear so she whispered to him.

"I know that you have a wand with a phoenix feather."

Harry grew pale at that. "Do you also know…"

"Yeah. My wand has the same feather too."

"Why did you bring it up?" Harry asked.

Sheila tried to think of what brought her to the idea of asking, but couldn't think of it. "I'm not sure."

By that time they had crossed the lake and gotten out of the boats. They stood at the doors as Hagrid knocked. The doors opened, and they walked in.


End file.
